


From One Place to the Future

by parka_girl



Category: K-pop, Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Khiphop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taewoon asks Sejoon to come to LA with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Place to the Future

Sejoon doesn't know what he's doing here, but Taewoon asked and here he is. He doesn't even know what Taewoon's doing in LA, but he didn't think to even bring it up until they were already in the air and by then it was just too late. The plane is too warm and Sejoon can't sleep until they're practically in LA. Taewoon has to shake him awake and so he steps into LAX not quite awake. The airport is cool, the AC makes him shiver, but weather outside is oppressively hot. It's dry and there's no wind. He almost wants to turn right around and return to Korea, but he can't. Not the least because Taewoon won't let go of his hand. 

And somehow Sejoon, still not quite awake, had missed that he and Taewoon were holding hands. Too tired to bring it up or to even wonder what the hell Taewoon was thinking, he just lets it go. In the cab Taewoon hails, Sejoon just rests his head against Taewoon's shoulder and stares out at the city as it slides past him in a blur. It's mid-morning, but he's still running on Seoul time. He hasn't been here long enough to adjust, he doesn't even know how long they plan to stay in LA. 

He'd told his parents Taewoon was taking him on vacation, they hadn't cared. They were just happy he was going somewhere, instead of just hiding in his flat. Not that his parents knew that he was either at Taewoon's flat or work; they only knew that Taewoon was his best friend. Nothing more, nothing else. He didn't want to think about what his parents would think if they found out. He pushed it out of his mind, he was much too groggy to be thinking such serious thoughts. 

Their cab pulled up in front of a rather fancy hotel. Somewhere in the back of Sejoon's mind, he wondered how Taewoon managed to get them a room on his salary. Neither of them made much in their office jobs and when Taewoon wasn't paying bills or buying food, he spent his money on recording equipment. The cab deposited in front of the hotel entrance and Taewoon paid, using English Sejoon didn't know he possessed. 

Taewoon got their room key and led Sejoon to the elevator by the hand. Since they'd gotten off the plane, he'd barely let go. Not that Sejoon minded, but it was disconcerting, because they were in public. But, he thought almost absently, this was the United States and not South Korea, and maybe people wouldn't stare as much here, unlike back home. He pushed those thoughts away, just wanting to sleep. 

He closed his eyes, but the elevator dinged and he sleepily followed Taewoon off. Their room had two beds, but they dumped their luggage on one before Sejoon flopped down on the other. Taewoon opened the curtains wide, but from his vantage point on the bed, all Sejoon could see was sky. He didn't mind, actually. Taewoon turned from the window and looked at him.

"You should've slept, on the flight." He said, pulling his t-shirt off. 

Sejoon didn't move, just yawned. "Tried, I couldn't. So tired now, though." 

Taewoon tossed his shirt on a chair, then sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled his shoes off and then bent over, and removed Sejoon's. Sejoon watched the curve of Taewoon's spine and then reached out and traced his fingers along the skin, right above the waistband of his jeans. Taewoon turned, a half-smile his face. He crawled a little up the bed and then unbuttoned Sejoon's shirt, pulling him up so he could pull it off, and his undershirt as well. 

"Aren't you hot?" Taewoon murmured. 

Sejoon huffed a little laugh. "Always." He replied and Taewoon rewarded him with a smile. 

Taewoon threw Sejoon's shirts onto the chair, next to his own and then stretched out onto the bed next to Sejoon. He reached out and slid his hand down Sejoon's chest, splaying his fingers across his stomach. Sejoon shifted a little and Taewoon scooted closer until his head was against Sejoon's arm. 

"Why're we here?" Sejoon asked, finally, pressing his face against Taewoon's hair. 

Taewoon didn't answer right away, then pressed a kiss against Sejoon's shoulder. "I'm going to record an album." He finally replied. 

Sejoon's eyebrows arched, almost lazily, as though the surprise was having trouble sinking in and it was. "A record?" 

Taewoon half-nodded, his hair tickling Sejoon's jaw. "There's a company, Korean-American. They want to sign me, but I had to come here." 

"Why'd you bring me?" Sejoon asked, before he could take it back. 

Taewoon pulled away and shifted up, resting on his elbow and looking down at Sejoon. "You're my boyfriend." He said, quietly. "I wouldn't want to be here without you." 

Sejoon leaned up and kissed Taewoon hard. "Why didn't you tell me, before we left?" 

"Why didn't you ask?" Taewoon asked, then returned the kiss. 

Sejoon laughed, pulling Taewoon down on top of him. "Will you become a star?" He replied, nuzzling Taewoon a little. 

The hotel room descended into silence as Taewoon seemed to think it over. He shifted, resting his arms on Sejoon's chest, head against them. Sejoon lifted a hand and carded his fingers through Taewoon's hair. His other hand rested on Taewoon's shoulder. Outside, the sun was drifting across the sky, but out of sight of their window. Eventually Taewoon seemed to come up with an answer. 

"I don't know. Maybe. But probably not big enough to quit my job." He was looking almost sad, maybe wistful. 

Sejoon slid his hand out of Taewoon's hair and stroked his fingers against his cheek instead, brushing away imaginary tears. Taewoon turned his head, eyes focusing again, lips against the tips of Sejoon's fingers. 

"Would you be okay with that?" He asked, breaking the second silence. 

Sejoon chewed on his bottom lip. "I want what makes you happy." He replied, softly. 

"You make me happy." Taewoon replied, leaning in and kissing him. 

Sejoon arched a little, kissing him back. "But I can't pay the bills." 

"Some of them." Taewoon replied, biting a little at Sejoon's bottom lip.

He laughed into the kiss. "I can't make you famous." 

"I don't want that from you." Taewoon replied, his voice was low and it made Sejoon shiver a little. 

Sejoon scraped his fingers lightly against Taewoon's back, then opened his mouth to reply, but Taewoon cut him off with a kiss. They shifted against each other, Taewoon pressing against him, and then he pulled back, pushing at Sejoon's jeans. As they undressed the rest of the way, Taewoon started talking again. 

"I've always wanted this." He said, his voice soft in the quiet of the room. "No one … I mean, back home, no one was serious and we couldn't …" He trailed off. 

"Are we going back home?" Sejoon asked, then went on. "I mean, after your record …" He left the ending open. 

Taewoon looked at him for a long time before replying. "We'll probably have to. We both have jobs." 

Sejoon reached out and pulled Taewoon to him, their bodies pressed against each other. He hooked one of his legs around Taewoon's, pulling him even closer. 

"I'll support you." He said, voice soft and lips brushing against Taewoon's jaw. 

Taewoon stilled. "Support?" 

"If you wanted to quit." Sejoon could feel Taewoon shifting, looking at him. He turns his head to hold Taewoon's gaze. "We could move in together." He went on, no sense in stopping now. "I can get more hours at the office, they're always looking for overtime. Plus, one flat means fewer bills." 

Sejoon couldn't quite identify the look that slid across Taewoon's face until he spoke. Taewoon's voice cracked a little, like it was full of emotion until Sejoon realized it was. 

"You'd do that for me?" He asked, a slight wobble twisting through his words. 

"Yeah." Sejoon replied, pulling Taewoon back to him. 

Taewoon kissed him again, fierce and hard. Their bodies shifted against each other again, Sejoon arching under and against Taewoon. The room was quiet, except for their breathing, the soft sounds they both made, as they fucked. In the middle of a bed, in LA, a place Sejoon had never been before. Had never known he wanted to be until Taewoon took him. He hadn't known he wanted Taewoon, either, until Taewoon had made the first move. Now it was his turn. 

Afterward, they took separate showers, Taewoon first, while Sejoon emailed his parents and then Taewoon's. He'd spent enough time sending emails as Taewoon to his parents that he could do it half-awake, which he sort of was, all over again. Taewoon came out of the shower, a smile on his face that Sejoon knew he wore as well. He slid off the bed, kissing Taewoon lightly as he passed and took his own shower. 

The room was darker when he stepped out of the bathroom. He wrapped a towel tightly around himself, shivering a little. He could hear Taewoon's voice and saw him, standing in the evening dusk, talking on the phone. Sejoon didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, except to guess that Taewoon was talking to the record company people. Ten minutes passed and by the time he'd changed, Taewoon was off the phone. 

"Hyung?" He asked as Taewoon sat on the bed next to him. 

"They're going to take us out for lunch tomorrow and then I'll record the day after." There was a hint of excitement in his voice that made Sejoon smile. 

"What about now?" He asked. 

"Dinner." Taewoon stood and held out his hand, pulling Sejoon up and then into his arms. "Did you mean, it before?" 

"About the moving in and all those other bits?" Sejoon asked. Taewoon nodded and Sejoon slipped his arms around Taewoon's neck, pulling him close and holding onto him. "Yeah, I did." 

Taewoon kissed him, then rested his forehead against Sejoon's. "It'll be hard." 

"I know." Sejoon replied, because he did. "But I love you, so we'll make it work." The phrase slipped out, they hadn't used to before, but it was always between them. He'd always meant to say it and now he had. 

"I love you, too." Taewoon replied and then kissed him so hard Sejoon though that maybe he'd just stop breathing right then. 

They didn't move, not for the longest time, and then Taewoon pulled back. "Dinner?" He asked, Sejoon nodded and slid his hand into Taewoon's as they walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This story many not be posted or redistributed anywhere without the author's express permission.


End file.
